1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an information terminal device, and more particularly to an improved heat dissipating structure of an information terminal device for dissipating heat generated by electronic components to the surrounding atmosphere.
2. Background Art
Japanese Patent First Publication No. 3-36615 discloses a radiator for emitting radiant heat produced by electronic components installed in a computer module. The computer module consists of a metallic casing within which a single substrate having disposed thereon a CPU, memories, a control circuit, etc. is mounted. The metallic casing is closed by a cover and has disposed between the CPU and the cover a plate made of a metallic material exhibiting a high thermal conductivity.
Usually, electronic cash registers use a large number of electronic components. Their performance depends upon how thermal energy of the electronic components, especially a high-speed CPU producing a large quantity of heat, is radiated into the surrounding atmosphere. The radiator taught in the above publication is not sufficient for dissipating heat generated by the high-speed CPU, etc. The use of a cooling fan also causes dust contained in the surrounding air to be suck into the device, thus contributing a malfunction of the device.